1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke generating devices and more particularly pertains to a new food smoker for providing a smoky flavor to food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke generating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoke generating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,445; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,020; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,489; U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,023; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,406.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new food smoker. The inventive device includes an elongate cylinder having opposed open ends and an interior adapted for receiving wood chips. The cylinder has a plurality of rows of generally equally spaced apertures extending through it. The apertures are positioned in an upper 1/3 portion of the cylinder. A pair of end caps are detachably coupled to the ends of the cylinder.
In these respects, the food smoker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a smoky flavor to food.